


Isolation

by McDumbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, COVID-19, Coronavirus, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Quarantine, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time), Tragedy, True Love, lockdown - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDumbles/pseuds/McDumbles
Summary: Regina has a pre-existing illness that has weakened her immune system, and Emma unknowingly infects her wife with a deadly virus. When the hospital stops allowing any visitors in order to prevent the spread of what's become a pandemic, Emma is left feeling desperate to see Regina one more time, even if it means risking her own life to do it. Inspired by the recent COVID-19 outbreak and global lockdowns.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Swan Queen OTP





	Isolation

****

**Isolation**

It had been over two years since Regina had been diagnosed with end stage renal failure. Her body had already rejected one donor kidney, given to her by her wife, and the success of her dialysis treatments had declined dramatically in the most recent months. After a particularly bad turn, Regina had been admitted to the hospital for round-the-clock care, but her condition only continued to worsen.

In the meantime, a global pandemic had reached their country, but unfortunately many people were infected before what would become known as simply The Virus, was discovered.

...

**Boston Massachusetts:**

Emma entered the hospital and immediately felt a change in atmosphere. The place smelled especially strong of disinfectant, everyone was wearing masks and there were tables blocking the main entrance, forcing everyone to enter single file. Emma approached the tables and a staff member wearing a mask acknowledged her. "Good morning." The lady said. "We just have a few new precautions in place due to the recent viral outbreak. You will need to sanitize your hands, and wear a mask and gloves for the duration of your visit."

"Oh.. okay yeah, no problem." Emma said. The lady stayed back as Emma put her hand under the automatic dispenser, rubbed the solution into her hands, and then accepted the gloves the other lady dropped into her hand using tongs. Emma was then given a mask which took her a few seconds to figure out, and then she looked to the hospital staff member for approval.

"You can go through now." The lady said. "Please try to remain at least three feet from others if you can."

Emma nodded, feeling a little on edge. The Virus was still new and it was taking some getting used to, knowing that illness could be lurking in any corner of the city.

She had a little difficulty getting up to Regina's room, but finally she was given access to the ward. As soon as she entered it however, a nurse she had grown to know quite well, met her at the door.

"Good morning Emma. I'm afraid I have some rather bad news. I can't let you in to visit with your wife today."

"What is it? What's wrong? Is she okay?" Emma immediately panicked.

The nurse's eyes saddened. "I'm so sorry to have to tell you this… but this morning Regina tested positive for the Virus. She started showing symptoms last night."

"Wait…" Emma's face drained of colour. "What? How is it possible that she caught it in here? This pandemic only just got to Boston didn't it?"

The nurse frowned, dropping her gaze. "Well, it's true the cases have only just been confirmed… but it's clear the Virus has been here for several weeks already, most likely brought back by people returning from other countries. We've been checking everyone… and none of our staff have tested positive so far… and Regina is the only patient on this floor who's been infected. So far, of all the cases we have here in the hospital, Regina is the only one who wasn't admitted already infected."

"So what does that mean?"

"Regina is the only one who caught this virus during here stay here." The nurse paused pointedly. "I've been asked to send you downstairs to get tested."

"Oh…" Emma said as it dawned on her. "You think she could have caught it from me?" She asked, feeling faint. "But I haven't been sick… I haven't even travelled anywhere," she said, even though she knew that didn't mean she couldn't be carrying the virus.

"But it's still possible you picked it up somewhere in the city." At the look in Emma's eyes the nurse sighed. "I'm sorry. Even if you don't test positive, you won't be able to see Regina until she's fought off the illness."

"But… her immune system is so weak right now." Emma's voice was small. "Will she even be able to fight it?"

"We're going to remain optimistic that she'll pull through."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked cautiously.

"It means we'll take every precaution with her, and we'll do our very best to take care of her. I'm sorry Emma, but you're going to have to go back downstairs now. I'll show you the way okay?"

Emma nodded, knowing she didn't really have an option. She helplessly glanced in the direction of Regina's room, wondering if the brunette would even know she had come to visit her today. Emma noticed the nurse kept far away from her as she was led to the elevator, and then given directions to the clinic.

…

**One Month Later**

Emma had tested positive, and she knew what that meant. She had given this disease to Regina. The virus had spread like wildfire throughout the city, but it was very clear that Regina had caught this illness from her, and Emma believed she knew how. Every time she came to visit Regina, she greeted her with a kiss.

A kiss. Emma thought, feeling horrible. One of the most beautiful symbols of affection had become a deadly motion. By showing Regina that she loved her, Emma had also given Regina a potentially fatal illness.

…

"I'm so sorry," Emma whispered, as she looked at Regina on the video screen.

In this worsening stage of the widespread pandemic, no visitors at all were allowed in the hospital, with very few exceptions that did not include Emma. And so, Emma's only way of communicating with Regina was to connect with her via video chat. Emma was sitting alone in her apartment, and a nurse was holding the iPad in front of Regina.

Emma knew she wouldn't get much from the brunette. Regina's mouth and nose were covered by a respirator, and she seemed very tired. Regina's eyes were soft, and she was crying as she met Emma's eyes on the video screen, but that was basically the only communication Regina could provide. Emma was speaking to her, telling her she loved her, but it was was hard, not being able to actually have a conversation with her. Emma wanted to know how Regina felt… she wanted to know if Regina was scared too, since Emma herself was terrified. Regina was getting worse, and there was nothing Emma could do to save her.

…

**One Day Later**

Emma was on the verge of a breakdown. An hour previously she had received a call from Regina's doctor, and she knew the words of that call would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Regina's condition has worsened… her organs are failing… she may only have a few hours left…"

Emma couldn't let Regina die on her own. She couldn't let Regina pass away without ever getting the chance to say goodbye to her. Their son Henry had left years ago, he'd used a magic bean and disappeared to another world. No one had heard from him since. Emma's parents were still back in Storybrooke, but they would never be able to fill the void that Regina would leave. Emma couldn't go back to Storybrooke now. Its magic had failed to save Regina, and that was something Emma would never be able to forgive.

There was only one thing left to do. Emma went to her bedroom and took out her gun that had been issued by the Storybrooke Sheriff's Department, which she had only brought with her in case of emergencies. This wasn't the type of emergency she had ever thought she would need it for, but an emergency it was all the same. She would stay by Regina's side as long as she possibly could.

…

Even with the gun faced at everyone she passed, Emma didn't know how she was able to get into the locked-down hospital without being taken out by security. She knew the police would be on their way, but hopefully by that time she would already have had the chance to tell Regina she loved her. Emma was having trouble breathing through the surgical mask she was wearing, but her adrenaline kept her going.

…

She managed to make it all the way to Regina's ward without being stopped. Patients and staff alike were too stunned to try to confront her. That was, until she came face to face with Regina's doctor and a few nurses, who had clearly been given a heads up the first floor.

"I'm sorry." Emma said tearfully, her eyes full of torment as she begged a nurse to let her pass. "I have to see her. It's my only chance to say goodbye. I can't let her die on her own. She doesn't deserve it… She deserves to be held, and comforted and told how beautiful she is… and how much she's loved."

"I promise she won't die alone. One of us, one of the nurses, will stay with her. Emma, you're going to risk infecting so many other people just by being here… please think about that. You don't want anyone else to get sick."

"I won't go near anyone else, I promise." Emma sobbed. "I don't want to hurt anyone, I swear. Once she's gone, I'll leave, I'll quarantine, I won't even go out for groceries. The woman I love is dying because I kissed her. I don't want this happening to anyone else. No one deserves this kind of pain."

"Emma, security has already called the police. If you go into that room you'll be in a lot of trouble. Please, I don't want that to happen to you."

"If they've called the police I'm already in a lot of trouble." Emma responded, glancing towards Regina's room.

"You don't know that. You can still turn back. I'm sure Regina wouldn't want you getting arrested because of this."

"That's just it... I know if it were me in that hospital bed, she would do anything in her power to see me one last time too." A tear slid down Emma's face. "Believe me, I knew I would get in trouble… but if I didn't come I would never get to see her again. Can't you understand that?"

The nurse nodded, stepping back. There were tears falling down her face too.

…

Regina's eyelashes fluttered, but her eyes barely opened as Emma stepped quietly into the private room.

"Regina?" She whispered. "It's me. I know I shouldn't be here, and I swear if you weren't already sick, I wouldn't be. But… I don't have the virus anymore… and I couldn't bear to be away from you for one more second. They called the police on me… because I kind of threatened to shoot people if they didn't let me in. So yeah I guess that's pretty fair. The cops are probably coming for me by now… but I'm going to stay with you as long as I can."

Regina made a small, heartbreaking sound, trying to open her eyes as Emma moved closer to her. Emma knew immediately that Regina was attempting to say her name.

Emma took her own mask off, not seeing the need to keep it on anymore. Protecting the only other person in the room from the virus was pointless, since by the end of the day, that person's life would be over.

Emma's eyes teared up as she heard a tiny sniffle from the hospital bed, and she saw a tear slip from the corner of Regina's eye. Emma sat down on the bed beside her and took her hand. "They told me you already know what's happening." Emma said quietly. "With your health I mean. Regina… I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I had no idea I would get you sick… I never would have…" Emma's voice caught I her throat. "I never would have come here to see you if I'd known I was sick. None of us knew how bad this was going to get. I'm so sorry I did this to you." Emma said, breaking down into tears. "You were already so sick… I can't believe how stupid I was. I should have known it would be in Boston by now."

Regina made a tortured sound. Her hands slowly, and shakily raised to the respirator.

"No," Emma said quickly, placing her hands gently over Regina's. "Leave it on, you won't be able to breathe if you take it off."

Regina sobbed weakly, and a few more tears slipped down her face. Her fingers stretched a little and Emma recognized that she was trying to reach for her hand. Emma took Regina's cold, bonier-than-usual hand in both of her own, and placed a delicate kiss to the top of it.

"Regina I love you so much." Emma whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Regina's half-open eyes turned worried, and Emma knew what the other woman was thinking. "I know I'll get in trouble for coming here Regina…" She said quietly. "But I couldn't just leave you here on your own. I needed to see you again."

Regina closed her eyes tightly, clearly in emotional trauma.

"Please don't be mad at me," Emma continued, "I know you would do the same for me."

Regina blinked her eyes open again, and the look in her watery eyes told Emma that she was right.

"Is…" Emma began shakily. "Is it okay if I hold you?"

Regina made a small noise which Emma translated to mean 'yes', and so she carefully got into the bed beside her wife and wrapped her arms delicately around the fragile woman. Regina visibly relaxed at the contact, and sank into Emma's embrace as best she could. Emma leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of the brunette's head. "I love you." She whispered once more.

Again, Regina reached up for the mask and tried to take it off, but Emma knew she wouldn't be able to do it on her own. Emma was aware that the device was only on the surface and did not go down Regina's throat or into her nose, and so after a quick glance at the door, she unfastened the mask from around Regina's head, and helped her to remove the respirator.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Emma asked in a hushed voice. "You won't be able to breathe for long."

Regina coughed a little, nodding. "Yes." She forced out, breathing heavily. "I… I need… to say…"

"Don't push yourself." Emma insisted worriedly.

Regina struggled to take a deep breath. "I love you," she whispered. Her lashes were damp as she looked up at Emma, her expression full of pain.

Emma leaned closer, feeling her heart beat faster due to the panic that came from taking Regina's mask off. "Is it okay if I–?"

"What if you get sick too?" Regina's quivering voice asked, barely audible. She looked so afraid.

Emma shook her head. "I already had it. I… I'm the one that gave it to you, remember?" She admitted again, causing a fresh wave of tears to well up.

"Then yes… it's okay," Regina breathed, reaching up towards Emma.

They shared a soft kiss, after which Regina rested back into the pillows again, closing her eyes.

"Please… can you put this back on." Emma begged, picking up the respirator.

Regina made a quiet sound of agreement, and Emma put the mask back over her face, fastening it carefully in place.

"Is that okay"

Regina blinked her eyes once in response, which Emma knew from their video chats meant yes.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina again, sliding down beside her wife's tiny frame. "Stay with me Regina. I'm not ready for you to go just yet. I know you weren't getting better but… I still thought we had more time. I really screwed up Regina. I'm so sorry."

Regina turned into Emma's embrace and they both remained like that, crying softly in each other's arms. Emma could sense Regina getting weaker, she could see her fading, and the whole time she was terrified that someone would come in and drag her away before Regina was gone. It would be cruel to take Emma from Regina now in this final stage, and Emma knew she was going to be in a lot of trouble once she left this room. She tried not to think about any of it, and tried only to focus on her last hours with Regina. She gently brushed her fingers through the brunette's hair, sometimes speaking softly to her, sometimes crying too heavily to be able to hear Regina's respirator.

"I'm sorry…" She kept repeating.

…

The two officers who had first responded to the 911 call were standing in the hallway outside of Regina's room, speaking with the hospital staff. The officers both looked at each other after hearing the story. "I don't think I can go in there…" The older one said to her partner. "I don't want to live with the guilt of forcibly removing someone who just wants to spend the last moments with someone they love."

The younger male cop nodded. "Emma will still be held responsible for her actions, she's put a lot of people in danger here today." He assured the staff. "But now that she's already in the room, I don't think it would hurt anyone to let her finish her goodbyes. Unless her being there will affect your ability to care for the patient?"

The nurses and doctor shook their heads. "We can work around Emma. I think she'll let us."

"You know this woman better than we do," the policewoman said. "Do you believe she would really use that gun on anyone?"

One of the nurses looked through the small gap in the door to Regina's room. "No, I don't." She whispered. "We've known Emma for years… She's a good person. I think she's just hurting, like many people are right now. That's been one of the hardest things through all of this, keeping patients apart from their families during a time when they need each other the most. We do provide iPads so families can connect virtually, and of course they are allowed to use their own devices, but it's just not the same as in-person contact."

"You've got to do what you have to in order to protect the patients." The officer reasoned. "I don't think anyone would criticize you for that."

"No… but it's still difficult. Especially for patients who are receiving end of life care." They both looked back through the door to see Emma just sitting with Regina. The blonde was a mess of grief and fear. "I think we should give them some privacy."

"She has a weapon on her, she'll need to hand it over to us." The younger cop said.

"I really don't think she's going to use it. It's not even in her hand."

The female officer cautiously peaked through the door. Emma noticed her, but after a brief, frightened look, Emma nodded toward the gun which was at the foot of the bed. 'I'm sorry.' She mouthed, looking very much like she meant it.

The officer nodded. "My partner and I will stay by the door in case Emma leaves, but we won't disturb them so long as Emma doesn't reach for that weapon."

"How do you know she won't try to shoot her way out?" The male officer asked. "I mean, she has to know she's in trouble."

His partner looked back into the room at the blonde woman cradling her dying wife. "Intuition." She responded.

...

Three hours later, Regina's heart stopped beating.

Throughout the building a single gunshot was heard. The weapon slipped from Emma's hand, and her body fell still beside Regina's.

The final 'I love you', was left unheard.

...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I hope everyone is keeping safe. If you liked this story please let me know what you think. Take care xx


End file.
